In general, a conventional colloidal solution is fluidic and thus must be administered to a carrier when in use. However, in doing so, its content by percentage decreases, and its capability of impact absorption diminishes.
The prior art does not disclose any systemic approach to integrate a colloidal solution and PU (Poly Urethane) or EVA (Ethylene-Vinylene Acetate copolymer) which is currently manufactured by mass production. As a result, the absence of the aforesaid integration technique prevents colloidal solutions from being applied in products currently manufactured by mass production.
Accordingly, it is imperative to provide a method for making an impact-absorptive material from a raw material of a colloidal solution easily and quickly, dispensing with the need to administer the colloidal solution to a carrier, increasing the content of an effective material to at least 30% wt, enhancing impact absorption greatly, being compatible with the mass production of PU and EVA, and being applicable to products currently manufactured by mass production.